


The View is the Same in Chicago

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [58]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boyfriends Being Cute, Cuddles, Fighting, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, Mickey just wants to be with Ian, they just love each other so much okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt: </strong>Ian and Mickey taking a train to New York for a little vacation and being all cuddly and cute in the train after a fight.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View is the Same in Chicago

"You're serious? You're serious that all you want to do while we're in New York is to see the inside of our fucking hotel room?" Ian asked, shaking his head as the train rattled over a bump in the tracks.

"So fucking what? You really think I give a shit about the fuckin' Empire building or whatever?" Mickey shrugged.

"Uh, no, but all I've ever seen in the inside of the shit-streets of Chicago. I want to actually see the fucking city."

"You can probably see the city from the hotel room, and you can be fuckin' naked at the same time," Mickey grinned but Ian didn't find it funny.

"Is that all this is for you? Just another time and place to fuck?"

"Why you gotta be so difficult?"

"All I'm asking is that we go out and do _something_ for at least one night we're there! Shit, we're only there for _four days_ , and we got plenty of time to fuck on this train. It takes what, nearly twenty hours to get there?"

"Jesus Gallagher, why the fuck do you give a shit?" Mickey asked.

"I want to know that we're more than just sex and fucking cigarettes!"

"I'm coming on this fucking thing aren't I?!"

They both sighed, turning away from one another. Mickey rubbed his brow and shook his head while Ian looked out through the window of the tiny stateroom.

"You hungry?" Mickey mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, whatever," Ian shrugged and the two of them got up to go and get their meal from the dining car.

They ate mostly in silence, _what a great fucking start to our first fucking vacation_ , Ian thought to himself.

Mickey didn't finish his food, he shoved his chair back and just walked off and into the lounge car where he sat staring at the darkness that had swallowed Lake Michigan and how the moon reflected off it like a shattered mirror.

Soon after, Ian followed him in, sitting right by his side and resting his head on his shoulder silently.

"We can see the fucking Liberty statue if you want, go out to fucking dinner... I'll do it, okay? Whatever you want," Mickey said quietly.

"You don't like doing that stuff, I get it. We don't have to do it."

Mickey scoffed a little. "No, you don't get it, Gallagher."

"Mick, it's not a crime to not like people, and I know you're still not totally comfortable being 'out' and all-"

"Yo, what did I just say?" Ian sat up to look at him and Mickey sighed. "No, I don't care about any of that shit, a city is a city to me. I'm not coming on this thing because I want to see the fucking sights, only thing I'm interested in I can see back in fucking Chicago..." he mumbled and Ian smiled.

He put his hand on the back of Mickey's neck, thumb gently stroking through his short hair and Mickey looked up at him, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that look," he said.

"What look?"

"You know 'what look' smart-ass," Ian just grinned and leant in to leave a tender kiss on Mickey's mouth.

He never thought he could enjoy being kissed softly, or even at all, but Ian's lips made him feel safe, _loved_ even. And that was something he had never known before.

"Alright, alright," he said, pushing his chest away gently with a smile.

"We'll find a way to compromise," Ian said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah?" Mickey grinned and Ian slipped an arm around his waist, the other arm reaching around his stomach so he could trap all of him in this one small corner of the train. "You don't know anything about personal space, do you?" he chuckled.

"I know that I like yours more than mine," Ian said, giving him another fleeting kiss.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Mickey shuffled in the seat so his back was leaning against Ian's chest and his head rested in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Ian reached up to stroke a hand through his dark hair and took Mickey's hand in the other.

They stared out the window for a while and Mickey kept letting out these great big whole-body sighs. Ian closed his eyes and just smiled to himself every time he did because he knew they were sighs of content.

After a while of just holding him that way he heard him let out a louder sigh and Ian chuckled softly to himself. Mickey was falling asleep in his arms on the way to their first ever vacation as a couple.

He couldn't remember ever wanting anything else.


End file.
